Konatsuki Academy
by Lovely-Ice
Summary: Get this Sakura and Tsumi oc from highschool twist except different and their chilhood friend Gaara are attending Konatsuki Academy there they face alot of competitions and randomness! plus Loooove SakuX? , GaaraxOC AkatsukixOC


**A/N: well here It is Konatsuki Academy! And since I the most Awsomeness person to be alive and made this story from the top of my head when I was bored, so if you will excuse me I have to go eat a tub of strawberry shortcake ice cream. So Enjoy! **

"Are you sure about this?" a woman said, as she looked at her adorable kids, worriedly, hoping they would cry and beg her not to let them go, but you know what? things don't always happen the way you want it to. The two girls looked at her and smiled assuringly, while the boy nodded.

"Hai!" they both said.

"Hn".

"B-but, I don't want you to go!!!!" The woman wailed.

The two girls sweatdropped, while the boy raised an invisible brow.

"Don't worry mom we're gonna write to you every week and-" a pink-haired girl started, yes I said pink.

"No, no, no ,no ,no ,no! You have to write to me everyday, you got that!" the woman yelled.

"H-hai..."the pink haired girl said.

"Don't worry mommy, you know we're gonna miss you, we'll call to you, and tell you everything !" a black haired girl said grinning, giving her the thumbs up. The woman looked at the back mirror and smiled at the girls action.

"Fine!~" the woman said, pouting.

Okay! So let's introduce the three kids. The two girls are fraternal twins, their names are Sakura Haruno and Tsumi Haruno. The boy is Gaara no Subaku, the reason he has a different last name was because he is actually their Friend. he also have two other siblings but they both are already in college.

Anyway, Sakura has Pink pastel hair that stops a few inches below her shoulders and sparkling green eyes filled with amusement and innocence, thick eyelashes, and flawless ivory skin. Right now she's wearing their new Academy uniform which consists of a White button up shirt with a red rose printed on the left bottom of it, with a few buttons unbuttoned, a yellow tie (for new comers), and a red plaid skirt that stops a few inches above the knee.

As for Tsumi, she has Black hair, thats layered and stops above her chest, Dark Sapphire blue eyes that sparkles with mischief and excitement, thick eyelashes, and creamy white skin, on top of that she's wearing the same as sakura, but with a cross necklace, a belt with chains hanging, and her tie is loose with a few buttons, unbuttoned.

And last but not least, Gaara! he has spiked blood red hair, and pale green eyes that's outlined with black thick circles, and a kanji tattoo on the left side of his forehead. His uniform is like the girls, except he has black pants, instead of a rose on the shirt he had the school symbol a phoenix, and his tie is loose with a few buttons, unbuttoned like Tsumi's.

The woman, who was their mother sighed again and kept driving. After a few moments of silence, they arrived at the academy. Tsumi looked out the window and gawked at it. As soon as the car stopped, She got out quickly to see the building more clearly. The building was like a small castle/mansion type, their was a fountain in the middle, pillars holding up the front part of the building, an occasional white and red rose bushes here and there, and the stairs leading up the entrance was made out of marble.

Sakura coming out of the car, noticed the Green House next to the building to the right and two other buildings, that she assumed to be the dorms to the left. As everyone got out of the car, they took their luggages out of the trunk and was about to head into the building when their mother, named, Sakuno, wanted to hug everyone.

"Group Hug!!" Sakuno yelled as she grabbed Sakura, who grabbed Tsumi, and who grabbed Gaara into the hug.

5 minutes later.........

"Okay, I cant breathe, need air!" Tsumi yelled, felling nauseous from the lack of air, as they let go she started breathing in and out heavily.

"Come on, Tsumi stop being so Dramatic" Sakura said as she and Gaara walked toward the entrance.

"Oh like you don't act Dramatic when we were in Language arts class !" .

"I'm suppose to be Dramatic in a play, idiot".

"Whatever..." Tsumi said, turning her head and pouting.

**-in the building-**

"Hey I think after we get our schedules and meet our roommates, we should split up, so we can look around" Tsumi said as she jumped up and down, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Sure, I kinda wanted to check the Green house anyway" Sakura said.

"Hn, I'll look for the Cafeteria, I'm kinda hungry" Gaara said quietly.

Everyone nodding, went to the Principal office to get their schedules, when they got their there was a woman who looked are the ages of 25 or 27 sitting at the front desk.

"Hey Sakura, Tsumi, Gaara, nice to see you again!" The woman said.

"Shizune! Hows Shishou doing?" Sakura said.

"Oh she's fine! But still drinking" Shizune said, laughing nervously.

Sakura twitched, and so did Gaara and tsumi, but you can barely see it, "She still is huh?".

"H-hai! Anyway since you guys are new here, if you want to ask any questions just come to me or to Tsunade-sama, ok?" Shizune said, as she handed their schedules to them.

"Hai, Arigatou" sakura and Tsumi said.

"Hn". (Me: well you don't need me to tell you who said that, and if you do , too bad!)

**-after everyone went their own way/ where Tsumi is at-**

"Hmm....219...220.......221....aha, here it is 222!" As she was about to open the door, somebody from the inside opened it first. Looking up, she was face to face with a blonde haired boy staring at her.

"Hey guys, our new roommate is here! And it's a girl!" The boy shouted, Tsumi just stared at the boy in shock.

"Um, am I at the right room or something?" Tsumi said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. The boy looked at her and chuckled.

"Nope, unless your not Tsumi Haruno". Tsumi hung her head done low.

"I am..".

"Ah, don't be upset we're all nice except that we get short tempers, but most of the time we're cool!"

"By the way I'm Deidara, nice to meet you!" Deidara said, sticking his hand out to shake her hand. She looked at the hand nervously, then decided to shake it. When she did, she felt something warm lick her hand.

"Ack!" Tsumi yelled, jumping back a few steps.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I forgot to tell you about the mouths on my hands" Deidara said, laughing sheepishly. showing her the mouth on his hand.

"Whoa, that is..........so COOL!" Tsumi yelled grabbing Deidara's hand, observing it. Deidara blushing at the compliment, coughed.

"Uh... do you want to come in now?".

"Oh! ok!" Tsumi said entering the room. As she stepped into the room she started gaping at it, The place was awesome. The walls were white with black designs on it, there were, black, white, and red lamps here and there, white couches with red pillows plus some black bean bags, and an awesome kitchen filled with everything a future chef would need. Deidara grinning went up to her and patted her head.

"Awesome isn't it? Me and Dana took a long time just to make this place suitable for our Organization" .

"Organization?... are you an artist by any chance? Because if you are I'm glad I have someone who's into art like I am" Tsumi said, grinning.

"Well yeah, we're in an organization called the akatsuki it's kind of like a gang, but not really. And yes I'm into art, but mostly clay sculptures, there's another artist here too, but you'll meet him later".

"Cool! So wheres my room?" she said looking around.

"Follow me" Deidara said, walking into a hallway to the left.

"Okay here is your room its next to mines" pointing to a blue door with a white rose, next to a yellow door with a dove on it.

"Across from your door is Dana's room he's the other artist I told you about, it's the red door with a scorpion on it, the other rooms are the other members and well, when you see them you'll know which rooms belongs to who" Deidara said. Tsumi just nodded, and entered her room.

The room had a relaxing and warm feeling to it, it had white walls with blue flowers printed on it, a Royal blue carpet, a desk with a flat screen computer already installed, there was also a walk in closet, a balcony with sliding doors, and a Queen sized bed with Royal blue covers, white/blue pillows, and a small desk on both sides with a white lamp on top of each of it. Tsumi smile brightly and turned to Deidara and hugged him real hard.

"I LOVE IT!" She yelled, laughing, Deidara could only hug back and grinned.

"Glad you like it, Itachi and I designed it for you, since I needed help with a girl's room, oh and you'll meet him later on too. Just unpack your stuff and when your down knock on my door and I'll go introduce you to the others, ok?".

"Okie dokie!" She said, smiling.

**-After unpacking-**

**knock**

**knock**

"Deidara I'm done!" she said, knocking on his door a few more times. Since class starts tomorrow, she was not wearing her uniform. Instead she was wearing a black DeathNote T-shirt with gray sweat shorts.

Few more minutes later.............

Deidara opened his door, looking at Tsumi, who had noticed he was wearing nothing but a towel. Tsumi squeaked and looked away. He looked at her confused.

"Deidara, can you put some clothes on?" She said quietly, Deidara realizing he was still in a towel closed his door and went to put something on. Opening the door again he grinned sheepishly and poked Tsumi telling her he was done.

"So your ready right?" she nodded and they both walked down the hall quietly until.....a brown blur jumped onto her and started hugging her.

Tsumi groaning, opened her eyes to look at the person who jumped onto her. He had brown messy hair, a eye patch on his left eye, and a bright smile on his face.

"Hi Miss Tsumi I'm Tobi , Tobi is nice to meet you!" the boy yelled.

"Hi Tobi, nice to meet you!" Tsumi said, smiling. Tobi blushing, smiled back, But then frowned when Deidara pulled him off of her.

"Deidara-Sempai! Tobi was hugging Tsumi-chan!" Tobi whined, flailing his arms up and down.

Deidara getting annoyed, threw Tobi behind him. Then helped Tsumi up.

"Well, since you met Tobi already, let's go meet the others, their in the living room right now".

Tsumi nodded, then looked back to see Tobi waving at her, telling her he was fine. She smiled and waved back at him. When they got to the living room everyone suddenly got quiet and stared at the new guest.

"Deidara is that our new roommate" a monotone voice said. Tsumi looked at the boy who said it and found him staring at her. He had Red hair and Brown calm eyes, he was sitting at a table with what seems to be a puppet of a girl on top of it. Deidara noticing her curious look, smiled.

"oh that's Sasori no Akasuna! He's the other artist, Dana meet our new roommate Tsumi Haruno", Sasori nodded at her. While she smiled back.

"Hello".

"Okay next the guy in the back with black hair and red eyes, is Itachi uchiha, he has a brother here too, but they aren't very close" Tsumi nodded understanding, and smiled at Itachi who nodded.

"The room was nice, thank you".

"Hn".

"Next there's Kisame Hoshigaki, he's Itachi's friend" Tsumi looked at the person Deidara pointed to and was shocked, I mean he had Blue skin for god sakes! Beady eyes, and real or tattooed gills on each cheek.

"Cool, you have blue skin!" Tsumi yelled pointing, as her eyes widened sparkling.

"HAHA, I like you kid, nice to meet you too!" Kisame grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Next we have Zetsu and Pein, but we call him Leader-sama" Deidara grinned, pointing to a guy with orange hair with lots of piercings and gray eyes, and a guy who was half black and white with green hair and yellow eyes.

" Nice to meet you Tsumi-san" Pein said.

"nice to meet you to, um...".

"Pein is fine" .

"okay then, call me Tsumi, I don't like it when people say san after my name" Pein nodded.

" oh and Zetsu-san? Um... why are you half white and half black?" Tsumi asked, looking at Zetsu, who looked at her calmly, like that was and everyday question to him.

"I was born with a birth defect, **It's two damn personalities**" she sweatdropped at the other voice, nodding.

"Then theres Hidan and Kakazu, oh and a word of advice, Hidan is a masochist, he worships this god named Jashin-sama, and cuss a lot. Kakazu loves money, and is cheap, so don't touch his money" Deidara said, pointing to a guy with silver slicked back hair and violet eyes, and a guy with brown short hair and brown eyes. They both was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Hidan looked at her and smirked.

"Hi there hot stuff, if your cold at night just come to me and ill help warm you u-" Hidan began, but got smacked in the head.

"Sorry about my friend, he's just a perverted idiot, but don't worry he won't do anything to you" Kakazu said.

"Fuck you Kakazu!".

"No prob I'm used to it" Tsumi said, grinning.

Kakazu nodded, while everyone else was curious.

"How are you used to it?" Deidara asked.

"Well..." she started her voice slightly serious.

"let's just say, I had admires, stalkers, and fanboys and well you get the point right?" she said sitting down on the couch next to Kakazu. Some nodded.

"That's one of the reasons why my sister and I came to this school, since we thought there wouldn't be a lot here".

"What's the other reasons?" Itachi, surprisingly asked.

"Not-gonna-tell-you" Tsumi whispered, putting a finger against her lips. Giggling.

"Hey I just thought of something, can I give you guys nicknames?". Some shrugged and others nodded., smiling she clapped her hands.

"Okay first Deidara!".

Deidara who smiled teasingly at her, sat down on a chair and said" it better not be girly" , Tsumi just laughed.

"Deidei!, is that fine with you?" she said , sticking her tongue out. He nodded, grinning.

" Hmm for Sasori.....Elmo!" Sasori twitched at the name while Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame laughed.

"Tobi.........., Mr. Pirate!" Tobi happy with his name hugged, more like glomped onto Tsumi happily.

"For Itachi.....I would have to say.....Ita-chan!" Tsumi said, itachi nodded.

"Kisame well of course, Sharky!" Kisame laughed and ruffled her hair for the second time.

"for Zetsu, Greeny!" (Me: LOL that's what my friends call me when I wear this green sweater I have)

"Pein's is.............. well Pein is just fine" the said person smirked, happy that his name didn't change.

" and last for Hidan and Kakazu, vampire and Banker!" Tsumi grinned, proud of herself.

Kakazu shrugged at his nickname, while Hidan smirked satisfied.

"Well if I'm a vampire, you won't mind me biting you!" Hidan said, getting ready to pounce on her, but was pulled back by Kakazu.

"Your not biting anyone. I don't want to pay any hospital bills for awhile" Hidan smaking Kakazu's hand away, mumbled incoherent curse words under his breathe as he sat back down onto the couch, frowning.

**-Now where Sakura and Gaara is at-**

'Ugh, man I hate these stairs, why couldn't they afford Elevators at this place!' Sakura yelled.

**'CHA! You got that right, all this walking is making my feet sore' I.S said**

' And why did they have to give us a room on the top floor!'.

**'well on the bright side it's the biggest dorm room in the whole dorm'.**

'whose side are you on!?'.

**'uh.......ours?'.**

'gosh your hopeless'.

**'you know you just called yourself hopeless?'.**

'Whatever!'

"Finally, we're on the top floor now, what room were we suppose to go to again?".

"309" Gaara said.(Me: haha, that was my classroom for 6 grade, I used it because I wanted a room number I can remember).

After finding the room, she took her key out and opened the door, pulling both their stuff in, she closed the door.

"Hey are you two our new roommates?" a voice asked.

Turning around Green eyes met Ocean blue. The boy looked at her and Gaara and grinned, shaking both their hands.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be the next principal of this academy, Dattebayo! Nice to meet you!" The blonde haired boy yelled. Motioning for them to follow him.

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Sakura Haruno". Naruto nodded then looked at Gaara.

"Gaara no Sabaku" Gaara said , nodding at him.

"so where are the others?", Sakura asked, looking around as they kept walking.

"Oh, they're in the Game room right now playing video games" .

Still walking they finally stopped at a White door, with the Name plate Sakura on it. Next to it was another door that was red with Gaara's name plate on it.

"Tsunade-Baa-chan designed it for you already, Sakura. Since she said she knew what you liked. And Teme Designed Gaara's" Sakura smiled and opened the door. Gaara doing the same opened his. Inside Sakura's room the walls had Green/white stripes, the carpet was white, it also had a desk with a flat screen computer already installed, a shelf full of medical books, White lamps, a huge window with that thing so can sit in front of it(Me: I'm sorry I don't know what it's called but if you know just tell me), Light green curtains, a walk in closet, and a bed with green/white covers, white pillows, and a small side desk on each side.

"OHMYGAWD, I LOVE IT!: Sakura yelled, running to her bed to roll on it.

'Yes! My own room, with no Tsumi here to pull pranks on me!' Sakura thought squealing.

" Awesome! I'll tell Baa-chan that you like it. Anyway after you unpack go to the living room, I'll tell the others to wait there for you and Gaara, ok Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded.

Naruto closing her door, went into Gaara's room who was already unpacking his this comfortably .

In Gaara's room The walls were Tan, the carpet was red, there was a balcony, a desk with a flat screen computer already installed, a traditional sliding closet, Tan and white lamps, and a bed with with Dark red covers, white and red pillows, and a side desk on each side.

"So Gaara how do you like yours? Teme and Teme number two thought it would fit your personality" Naruto said Grinning, Gaara nodded in approval.

"Thanks".

"Okay well after unpacking come to the living room ok?" Gaara nodded again.

**-After unpacking-**

Well after unpacking they both started walking down the hall toward the living room and since class starts tomorrow they were wearing regular clothes. For Sakura she was wearing a red tank with white shorts, while Gaara wore a fishnet shirt under a black T-shirt and loose black sweats.

"Gaara do you think Tsumi is ok?" Sakura said, looking at the stoic boy next to her as they walked toward the living room. He just glanced at her.

"She'll be fine" Sakura sighed.

"I hope your right...".

When they entered the living room they both looked around, since they didn't get to when they entered. The room had Sky blue walls with cloud decorated on them, one of the couches was pure white with fluffy cloud looking pillows on them, The other couch was orange, yes ORANGE, with ramen pillows, there was a giant flat screen TV on the wall in front of the couches,and last black, brown, ocean blue, light brown, dark blue, orange, yellow, and white bean bag chairs here and there. Sakura sweatdropped at the beanbag chairs.

"Sakura-chan! Gaara! Good you guys are here!" Naruto exclaimed, waving to them to come and sit. Sitting on the orange couch, Sakura noticed the other people in the room.

"anyway I want you guys to meet my friends, your other roommates" Naruto said, grinning.

"they would have figured it out Dobe" one of the boys said, he had black tinted blue hair in a unique style, pale skin, and intense onyx eyes. He was sitting on the Dark blue Bean bag chair.

"What did you say Teme!?".

"Ugh can you guys not fight for once!" a brown haired boy yelled as he petted his dog. He had Brown short hair a little messy, brown eyes, tan skin, and upside down triangles tattooed and each cheek. His dog was Brown and white. He was sitting on the brown bean bag chair.

"you guys are to loud I can't sleep" a boy said annoyed, he was sleeping on the cloud looking couch. He had brown hair pulled up into a spike ponytail, kinda pale skin, and brown bored eyes.

"hey who drank all my special water?" a boy yelled, as he came from the kitchen. He had silver blue hair, blue eyes, cream colored skin, and his teeth were shark like. This boy went and sat on the ocean blue bean bag chair, since naruto was yelling something about being polite and there are new people in the room.

"i think it was Juugo" a long haired boy said. He had long chocolate brown hair, that ended below his bottom and tied at the end, pale skin, and lilac colored eyes. He was sitting on the light brown chair Gesturing to a boy with orange hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Who was sitting on the orange chair.

"guy's shouldn't we be introducing ourselves" a pale boy said, smiling (Me: CoughfakeCough), this boy had short black hair, really pale skin, and black eyes. This guy was sitting on the black chair.

Naruto remembering Sakura and Gaara, stopped fighting with the black haired boy and face the two new guest." Oh, -cough- anyway, I want you to meet them, you first Teme".

The boy glared at Naruto then turned to Sakura and Gaara. "Uchiha Sasuke", he said nodding.

"Sakura Haruno".

"Gaara no Sabaku".

Sasuke nodding, nudged the long haired boy to go next. The said boy stood up and took sakura's hand and kissed it.

"Neji Hyuuga, Nice to meet you" Sakura blushed, and nodded. Gaara glared at him. Being the protective soon will be Brother in law, he growled. Neji getting the message backed away.

"Okay Prince charming, it's my turn! Hi the names Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet the both of you! Oh, and this is Akumaru" Kiba said shaking both their hands, Akumaru jumping out of Kiba's grasp, jumped onto Sakura licking her cheek, plus going to Gaara who petted him.

"Seems like he like you guys" Kiba grinned.

"I'll go next! Sugiestu Hoshigaki, nice to meet you" The silver haired boy said shaking both their hands. Then going back to the kitchen to look for more special water. Juugo who came up next just shook their hands, since they knew his name already.

"-Yawn troublesome, Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru said, raising his and waving lazily at them. They nodded back. The pale boy who was next , smiled fakely and went up to introduce himself.

"Sai, nice to meet you" He said shaking their hands. After everyone sat down, there was a loud grumbling sound.

"Was that you kiba?" Sugiestu asked, looking at the said boy.

"Nope, you Juugo" Juugo shook his head.

"Naruto?" Naruto rubbing the back of his head, laughed nervously.

"ehehehe, sorry, I'm kinda hungry". Sakura smiled and got up, everyone looked at her curious, except Gaara who understood what she was about to do.

"Well, since your hungry, what do you want to eat" Sakura said, clapping her hands together, smiling.

"Really, Sakura-chan you'd do that for me!" Naruto yelled putting on his puppy-dog-eyes. Sakura sweatdropped, and nodded.

"Okay then can you make Ramen?".

"What kind?".

"Beef, Please!" Sakura nodded and went to the kitchen to make it. After 30 minutes later, there was a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Naruto it's done!" Sakura yelled. Naruto Grinned and literally ran to the kitchen, everyone else followed. Sitting down and eating their own things. Naruto taking his chopsticks took the first bite, his eyes sparkling.

"Sakura-chan this is like the best ramen I ever tasted! Marry me!" Naruto yelled hugging sakura.

"Ah, don't go dramatic on me! Just finish your food already!" Sakura said, laughing.

**-At Tsumi's dorm room-**

"Hey Deidei, how is the school like?" Tsumi whispered, yawning and lifting her head from his shoulder. They were watching an anime show called Blood+.

"Well it's cool but there are things you should know. So to begin it I'll tell you about the groups first, there are nine of them.. Theres Akatsuki, Konoha, Sound Five, Mist, outcast, geeks/nerds, New comers, wannabes, and loners".

"Okay that's a lot to take, but okay I'll try to follow" Tsumi said rubbing her head. Deidara nodded.

" The number one groups are Konoha and Akatsuki, we're enemies. The second popular groups are, Sound five, Mist, Loners, and New comers. And last the unpopular groups are Outcasts, nerds/geeks" Nodding she wrote down the information on her small notepad.

"Next thing you should know are the member of the groups Konoha and Sound Five. In Konoha the people are, Ino Yamanaka my sister, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha Itachi's brother, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sugeistu Hoshigaki Kisame's brother, Juugo, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi." .

"Whoa that's a lot of people!" Deidara grinned and nodded.

"Okay Now for for sound five, and don't get confused, since theres not really five people. Anyway the members are, Tayuya, Jirobou, Kabuto, Kimimaru, Sakon/Ukon their twins, Karin, Orochimaru their leader, and . While mist has only two people Zabusa, and Haku".

Tsumi who finished writing, looked up at Deidara. "So what else do you need to tell me about??" Kisame walking into the room, sat down on the couch on the other side of her.

"Did you tell her about the things she needs to look out for yet?" Deidara shook his head.

"No I was about to, but why don't you tell her, I'm kinda thirsty"Kisame shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Okay kiddo, these are the things you need to look out for, 1. Orochimaru because he's really dangerous, and we don't want you to be targeted. 2. my brother since he's a pervert. And 3. Karin since she's a total bitch. And another thing that everyone wanted you to know is that, if anyone, I mean anyone, from the other groups threaten you or hurt you, you just tell us and we'll get back at them, because your like our little sister even though we just met you" Kisame said giving her a serious face.

"Yes Sharky, Sir!" Tsumi yelled, saluting. Kisame nodded in approval and ruffled her hair.

"Now go to sleep cadet, tomorrow we'll need to go to school" Kisame said patting her back, motioning her to go to her room.

"Hai, Goodnight Sharky" she said, yawning. As she walked down the hall whispering 'sleepy sleepy sleepy'

"Good night kiddo!".

Before she entered her room she decided to go to sasori's door and knock on it. She heard a soft come in and opened the door.

"Elmo?" Sasori twitched at the name again, but looked up from his work. Looking around the room she was impressed how traditional it was. There was a desk with a tan lamp, a king sized bed with Burgundy colored covers, white pillows, a walk in closet labeled 'Puppet room', and a small table with cushions for sitting down.

"Yes, what is it Hime?" (Me: that's everyone's nickname for her, except kisame he calls her Kiddo).

"can I see one of your puppet's before I go to sleep?" Sasori raised an elegant eyebrow then sighed.

"Come on" he said motioning for her to follow him to the puppet room. After walking pass by a lot of puppets, they stopped at a glass container. Inside, was a beautiful puppet which looks oddly similar to her, but the date that it said it was made was 5 years ago. The puppet was wearing a Royal blue silk kimono, with a white silk obi. Her hair was not layered like Tsumi's but was the same length, and elegantly curled to frame her face, she had a button nose and perfect lips, and to top it all off beautiful Purple eyes. Tsumi's eyes brightened at the sight of the beautiful Puppet.

"She's Perfect..."Tsumi whispered, staring at the puppet in awe. Sasori who had a small smile on his face nodded.

"She was the greatest puppet I ever made" Sasori said softly. After looking at it for a few more minutes, they went out of the room. Tsumi rubbing her eyes, yawned and hugged Sasori.

"Thanks, Elmo. Well Goodnight!".

"Goodnight, Hime" Sasori said softly, as she closed the door. Sasori then sat back down, looking at the new puppet he was working on, he smiled.

"Hime....".

**-At Sakura's and Gaara's dorm room-**

"so that's all the things you guys need to know" Kiba said. Sakura and Gaara nodded. Sakura yawning got up.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep first ok Gaara?" the red haired boy nodded as she walked out of the room. Few hours later, after she changed into her pajama clothes and brushed her teeth already, she decided to go make some hot milk before she went to bed. Walking into the kitchen, she saw that Sasuke was already there eating a midnight snack. He was wearing a black shirt and black boxers.

"Sasuke-kun?" the boy looked up at her and nodded.

"Do you want hot milk I'm about to make it" she asked, taking out the milk to show him. Sasuke nodded again.

"Thanks". Sakura smiled, nodding.

"Your welcome. I actually feel like I'm at home when I make it, since I make this all the time for my sister" Sasuke finishing his snack looked at her with a questioning stare. Sakura noticing, realized why.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, that I have a fraternal twin sister, oh well, heres your milk Sasuke-kun" Sasuke taking the milk sipped it quietly and said thanks again.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now, goodnight" She said softly taking her milk with her to her room.

"Goodnight Sakura" Sasuke said loud enough for her to hear. When she was out of site Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he finished his milk.

"Haruno Sakura, Huh?......".

* * *

Me: what do you think -glowing with happiness-

Sasori: It's acceptable....

Deidara: That's only because you got alone time with Hime-chan, un!

Naruto: Yeah I got to meet Sakura-chan first, in your face teme!

Sasuke: Dobe, I got alone time with her -smirks-

Naruto: Wha- bu- ugh I hate you. -pouts-

Me: Don't worry Naruto i'll give you special time in the next chapter.

Naruto: Really?! -grins-

Me: Really! -grins back-

Deidara: What about me?

Me: I'll think of something -pats head- Anyway please don't forget to review, and about Highschool twist I have two chapter's already, but I'll be submitting them next time because I still need to send it to my Beta-reader. Plus I'm using the library's computer right now and well I have limited time, I know it sucks but yeah.....


End file.
